DOING PHONE SEX
by KamaMaka
Summary: If that night Armin does not lift his cell phone. No-if he does not lend his homework book on Eren. Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT! -RivAru-/ WARNING: YAOI /


"Armin, please borrowed me your homework!"

Armin just about to land his ass on the bench, and Eren has been plaguing him directly. Duh.

Greeted a sullen face, Eren try again, "Come on Armin. Oh, you're the most intelligent student of the school."

What the hell?

"He said that helping others is often casually dating and labor going smoothly.'s Only life once, so should be used it up."

It's more hell again? Why can he talk like that?

"Eren, next time make their own homework." Armin furious as he was forced to issue a fairly thick book from the bag. According to Eren face is too OOT was more tiring than studying integral overnight.

"I'm not cheating anyway, only comparing the answer."

"Then why are they empty the contents of your book?"

"Because the answer is still in my brain."

Krik.

A smile spreading titan when he heard his friend the reason that clever really.

Do not want to bother, Armin handed blue hardback book is finally in the hands of Eren, "Return to my desk again so when it's finished." he concluded.

Instead stingy, but the first hour is always filled by homeroom lesson first. Given Petra Rall-fixed homeroom they must leave because of family problems, suddenly one teacher was convicted killer named Rivaille fill the vacancy.

Although recently served two weeks as the guardian class, apparently Rivaille sadism effect is remarkable. You can imagine his classmates who had subscribed too late now suddenly disciplines. Because little late, corridors and bucket of water had been waiting for them for an hour lifting full lesson. For students who get caught cheating, fighting or other violations, the punishment can be severe and unpredictable.

The grounds are gorgeous, because he is the champion class, during which Armin must surrender her homework book copied here and there before the bell rang-in-class distress because they increasingly choke like the current food prices.

"Woi, woiii ... the chibi is coming! Standby one!" Connie hissed around the rafters commemorating deliberately hidden under his desk.

Then the atmosphere of the class—

Ahem, imagine it this way. You are reading a four-panel comic.

The first panel is filled with a class picture frenzied atmosphere. The second panel door image appears shifted with malignant class, not forgetting lines and bold action as the sound effect looks intimidating. The third panel, somehow, all the creatures in the first panel already sitting pretty as he folded his hands on the table. And the last panel is empty.

Net. White. Sleek.

Giving a cute nickname for a killer teacher is not without reason.

No one denied when Sasha proposes 'chibi' as a nickname for the beloved new homeroom. However, if they hear the record Rivaille cruelty, he is more worthy of Freddy or Jason summoned from a famous Hollywood movie crossover. The difference Freddy and Jason still exist when sitting.

The focus of the problem; Rivaille not in the fourth column because the panel is height.

More focus; Rivaille is SHORT!

Caps, bold, underline. WOOOHOOO!

On the sidelines of the inner insult to the entire student homeroom, only Armin who looked upset. The problem is the guardian class is now in circulation but the book yet again present his homework on his desk and that means bad.

"Whose book is this?"

Fuck!

Seen wherever blue hardback book which is being held Rivaille obviously got Armin. Curiously, why do innocent things that should be in the hands of Eren could be on Bertholdt's table. For a class that is in the stacking order of height, the distance between Armin's seat and Bertholt's seat is far. Corner to corner. So faaaaar.

Brightly colored sapphire sky dived nervously cupped his friend already and repeatedly slammed his forehead into the table instead of sorry. Armin immediately understood.

Eren-the fool again circulate his homework books to friends of the class without permission.

Armin slowly shaking outstretched hands, "I-it is... my book, sir."

Can't help it. Forced to admit it. Moreover, his name clearly displayed on the front cover, if it feels to lie too outrageous.

"Armin Arlert, what do you mean to give an answer to your friends. Want great ass?"

Immediately lost lonely grave.

If there is a desperate voice was definitely stray dragonfly.

Even the famous Jean goons was locking his mouth. It appears that young bersurai milk chocolate is still traumatized by the effects of a blackboard eraser throw the guardian class a few days ago is still anxiety imprint on his forehead.

Although cold sweat profusely leaking shower bath all over her skin, Armin sought brave.

He is just be relax.

Be relax.

"I held your book and you will punish. Tomorrow, facing my office!"

Thank you Eren, you're best friend.

DOING PHONE SEX

One right way to make love despite the distance-

Eren 「Huh? What's that? Name a drink huh? 」

Reiner 「If my pulse is lot, I want to try sometime...」

.

Armin 「... Indeed, what is the delicious of phone sex?」

.

.

Tired, yes Boy.

Reason enough for Armin to throw bags and shoes carelessly-right after the entry into his small apartment. Also indifferent about the change, which is important now he could make out the mattress before returning empuknya busy with his homework tonight.

After a very unlucky day for homework books seized affairs, he still had to picket plus late to catch the bus to go home on foot forced. Fortunately Bertholdt who was kind enough to see him on a motorcycle.

Well-all apologized for the incident in the morning class.

Let bygones be bygones. Now the power is dying, failed 'Go, Ion!' a kind of oxygenated mineral water ads.

Zzz-Armin slept like the dead.

.

.

Kring ...

Kring ...

Kring ...

Eren always teased his friend if dial tone phone too conservative. Young children should wear a ring tone that is more up to date in order to remain visible slang. But why if the ranking is also slang continues to sag.

-JLEB.

Since then Eren chose to wear the same ring tone with Armin. Who knows he could be a smart catch.

.

.

Kring ...

For the sake of the park titan mace, Armin still feel pain around the joints being forced to wake up. Inched his hand to grab the noisy objects around a pillow that has not surrendered deafening. As one of the victims of Mr. Bean films, he wanted to take the phone and then dip it in the drink that still contains water.

"NMM .. Hello ..."

"Hello."

Continues to silence.

Armin rubbing his eyes as he frowned. What does this mean? Caller fad?

"Hello, who's this?"

"Why are you still wondering. Did you really are ready to play?"

Ha?

Armin sat spontaneous panic. The worst-case lest he had an appointment with someone but forgotten involuntarily. Energy is depleted enough these days, so forgot to check the agenda daily. If true, the young Arlert it would feel very guilty.

"May I ask who's calling? Play what?"

"You're going to do phone sex with me."

WTF.

Repeated trial and error. Who knew he had misheard. What he said?

Phone sex?

Not only because it is believed the voice on the same sex, the mysterious caller was even invited him to do immoral with electronic media intermediaries. Armin previously felt his world full of cute, plain background flowers directly damaged.

"Heh-you, anyone in there. If this is a joke, not funny at all!" though his words seem fierce, Armin still trying to calm.

"I'm not kidding. So hurry up!"

Armin face of horror when the spontaneous sound like a zipper that opens with a clear on the other side. Her fingers were stiff. Seriously. Until he forgot his cell phone that has a button called off.

"W-What was fast enough I have what?"

"Open your pants and shirt and finger play. Should make you horny."

WTF-use squares.

The second Armin also wanted to jump from the fifth floor apartment. Fortunately, he remembers his parents still have aspirations to see it wrapped toga caduceus and paraded kelilling campus. Less well know is why should paraded.

"P-play how ya ...?"

If the fingering on a joystick anyway he was quite good at, especially when Eren and Jean came to nag her apartment every weekend. His fingers have been honed to create a combo punch-down-left-right buttons plus a round-and-kick-down left-right buttons plus cross. He is only not good at calling out other characters to Back up, because a lot of buttons to be tortured.

"You're wearing what?" across the back singing.

"Err ... school shirt?"

-How Armin wanted to strangle herself too plain and honest.

"Release the buttons one by one. Declare all your activities."

"Do not be told I did have to take it off!"

Armin is not willing to take orders stranger. Despite the grumbling, he attempted to reach pants and all his buttons. To be sure he's also not possible to sleep with a full uniform.

"What are you doing? Do not make me have to ask on!"

-He really fussy!

"I'm opening my pants, if you must know. And what you need to know when I opened my underwear too?" Armin challenged upset.

"Of course, would have been nice to touch anything in there. I guarantee you'll be begging for addiction."

FUAK-

Sentence was successful in stopping the activities of rogue dressed Armin halfway. His blue eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. His face was getting hot when the ear receives a sentence that is getting dirty and erotic.

"Have you finished?" long swishing across, "Now lick your fingers. Consider it my penis."

Armin wheezing in place.

He knows that his classmates did frontal when talking about sex, but not to so vulgar and honest like this. What is karma because during the lunch break before he obeyed when Reiner, Connie, Jean and Eren invited to discuss about phone sex?

"N-no way!"

"Just do it if you do not want the process painless."

Armin speechless before intimidated by the instructions given. He licked his middle finger slightly before spontaneously said, "So salty-!"

"Of course salty, stupid. Lick it until the flavor was gone. Sure I could hear it, too."

Why-Oh, why Armin is so frightened and swallow all the instructions are round. It feels sharp tone of command was no stranger but his brain was a mess, not a good time to be forced to think.

-Slurp. Slurp.

Long does it feels good too.

"Turn up your voice."

Want hard as what else? He was in the apartment, not in the woods.

"Er ... HNN ..."

"Ahh, yes-such ..."

Well, incidentally Armin dinner yet, anyway. But not shower too.

Slob then?

Somehow more and more and enjoy Armin activities. The blonde had spent almost all his right finger, not including the thumb. I wonder since when Armin successfully dragged into the game more and more hot.

Consciousness again when he heard a strange sigh is heard across, "W-what are you doing?"

"Ejaculation. I imagine you're giving me a blow job."

HOW FOOL! The boy haired golden successful screamed inwardly. His whole body shuddered once. Not only are connotative, denotative but also because of the current school he was only wearing a shirt with buttons entirely detached. His trousers and underwear already lying on the edge of the bed.

GAV film producer would immediately sign with a high price when you see the scenery is quite tempting at this time.

"Change your handphone settings into the loud speaker. You're gonna need another hand." a command obeyed again that somehow just by Armin.

"For?"

"Squeezing your nipples."

WATDAHELL!

"Then why did you tell me to lick my fingers?"

"You really are a beginner huh? Of course to put in your ass."

Duct tape! WHERE THE DUCT TAPE!

It seemed she wanted to call her nasty creatures smothered until he can not talk anymore. If necessary forever. Armin became an instant antagonist.

"Y-you ...!"

"Put your middle finger slowly. Consider it my finger."

"B-but ... I-I've never-"

"Hey!"

"N-no! I-"

"Ssh ... calm, do not panic. I'm right by your side." the voice whispered with a sensual tone. Overview Armin heart beat faster until finally she drifted.

"... I'm ... scared ..." no bitterness in the tone of voice implied Armin.

"I know. Enough to believe me."

After experiencing a moment of inner battle, Armin foot naturally opened as needed and slowly fingers fondle the most private area-look for the hole in question.

"It's ... I found ..."

"Enter it."

Voila pin-pound tire abracadabra nopponkiki bibude babudebuuu!-Small lips Armin carelessly cast one spell of his favorite childhood comic.

There was a gasp as his finger forced entry as instructed. He grimaced slowly because of foreign flows at the bottom of his body makes pain.

"Hnn ... mm ..." Armin himself seemed oblivious already issued a sigh that is quite tempting faith.

"Your voice .. nhh ... sexy ..."

Ignoring the compliment, the blonde still struggled to put all the middle finger.

"It's ... in. ..."

"Just move the ends as you please."

"AHN ~!" Armin is the first reaction when moving the finger in his body. It feels weird. Very strange.

But at the same favors.

He felt the area around his fingers squeezed tightly, making his erection woke up earlier so that the hands are in his chest area reflex tackle new problems that attack. Owner iris matching the color of the sea dither to overcome two pleasures at once.

"Ah .. ah ... nhh ... ahh ..."

"When you're used to, add another one finger ..."

Armin eyelids had closed fully. His face is so hot that half buried in the pillow to prop up his body is being bombarded friction sting. Unconsciously, the flow of saliva to flow freely from the corners of his mouth.

"-And then add one more."

This is too crazy. his own fingers pierced through his body refused to stop while the other had to fight a satisfactory erection. Armin was soon his body will explode.

"Ahhn .. Er ... aaahn .. w-why is this ...? ... Hnn ... I can not stop!" Armin squealing. His body was completely out of control when the walls were sucking hard throbbing fingers.

"Ah ... continue like that ... shit, your voice can not stand me ..."

"Nhh ... ah .. ahh ... AAAAHNNN!"

After a long trumpeted, Armin delivers a viscous fluid who had been urged out-fouled abdomen and groin while he could just hung limp with breathless. Can not yet say anything because his mouth was busy looking for oxygen.

.

.

「It is what is delish phone sex?」

What-

-Delicious?

.

.

Armin Arlert. 16 years. It was the first time felt the joy of masturbation phone sex because stray.

SATISFIED?

.

.

If Eren and Jean knew about this, routine gatherings next weekend they would immediately change the theme.

How scary.

"Hey, are you still there?" it seems the opposite is also tired because his voice was heavy. Armin bet that guy definitely has also managed to get ecstasy who had been waiting for.

"HHN ... well ... mm .. so ..."

"For a beginner you're incredible."

"Fuck ..." Armin snickered, "But thank you ..." his hand took his cell phone and change the loud speaker mode into normal mode. He was too tired to make a sound louder than average.

"You should wear your clothes again before the illness."

"You're very understanding, but better to be honest about it I know you?"

"It was the first time I say this understanding."

Tch! change the subject, "How did you know my number?" Armin insisted on restoring the topic.

"Does it matter? Long as we are both satisfied, it is enough." sound across evasive again.

"And you are also right man? Are you a gay?"

"What's strange?"

"Of course it is weird!" Armin behind furious.

Come to think logically, to what Armin also increasingly deviated respond to this chat. Affair was finished, he should have been able to escape from the nasty caller who he is. Babay. End.

But to be honest, Armin enough to feel comfortable because when he heard, the cold voice was so calm and lull.

"I think ordinary.'s Just a matter of familiar or not."

"Do not get wise. Did you set me up!"

"You did not refuse."

-TENG! TENG! TENG!

If this were a boxing match, Armin may have lost a knockout Now just pray that the phone in his hand is not directly destroyed by the hand grip is too tight Armin-effects embarrassment due to the fact that he himself could not deny.

PIP PIP PIP

"Ah, the battery-"

-PIIIIP.

Then the light in his cell phone screen goes off completely.

Of course. Since the school Armin has not done any activity other than sleeping, so he has not had time to recharge the cell phone battery. Whether this is a luck or a happy accident. Both are important he is free of the humiliation and adult activities already claimed innocence.

Afterwards, Armin only have the energy to clean themselves briefly before finally filling the stomach and spoiled again by her bed until late morning.

Came the day very eagerly awaited by Armin.

For the first time in his life, pride themselves already built two years as an exemplary high school student was broken to pieces as his tiny feet would tread prime space in the penalty.

If his mother knew, he would immediately be dragged back then homeschooling.

If his father knew, he would be forced to write a letter of apology to be distributed through newspapers and other print media.

If his grandfather knew ...

His grandfather still really love him, instead of penalties also may stand in the corner while lifting the leg and pull the ear.

"Get in."

Flat commands from behind the door and then disappeared again brings imagination trample the earth.

I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead.

Armin reluctantly entered and found cabutannya homeroom sink sits behind a desk. Can not help it, chibi anyway.

Actually it is also a harsh reality because they are almost the same height-just different three inches. The sad fact makes Armin clutching his chest in place, just like people who are sick recurrent heart again.

But it seems to focus more Rivaille haggard face towards the blonde is now more tangled than a used tissue, "What Arlert, you seem to lack of sleep."

"Yes sir, because I was busy last night asked the same phone sex crazy person."

-But the sentence was canceled because Armin minus guts.

"Yes sir. I'm ... a lot of thought."

Jeez! For a high school kid whose life can still wear a rah-rah parents money, the reason too spectacular.

Answer Armin addressed only the occasional creaking chair sounds. He saw the homeroom carve something in his book with a red pen. The hallmark if a teacher gives a value below the average in his. Armin resigned.

Rivaille lift sermon, "I notice you have long had the opportunity to interact with new though these weeks. You're a very smart child-"

Armin breath stops at the end. Sentence hanging apparently so excruciating.

"-And stupid. Do not think I do not know if your friends always cheat homework every morning."

GLUP.

Armin can only swallow.

Please keep in mind. Although the sentence Rivaille along the rope manuever gear, but he spell each word one by one in a slow intonation so that the atmosphere more tense. Rivaille champion intimidating. Intimidating. Remember that.

"I'm sorry. I'm not going to repeat it." Armin contrite as he bowed his head.

"Try to say no.'re Always by the time a person wishes to impose on you, did you get a masochist?"

LANGUAGE, SIR!

"Not really, sir."

Actually no need to answer is not a big problem. Armin response even create workspaces rivaille met through the crow illustration.

"Oh well, next time be careful. Here your book."

Loh?

"B-but sir? My penalties?"

"Oh, you prefer to be punished?"

Armin speechless.

Under normal circumstances he could have immediately take the book and disappeared from the room where the temperature does not normally start it, but somehow there was something jammed his mind.

-Rivaille sadistic teacher was supposed to be, right?

God's creatures most dwarf light hand and are believed to hang upside down all students who fight over the guava tree without changing expression. But why did he feel his homeroom teacher today is very soft against him?

Then why expect no punishment Armin also stop by? What is guilt? Is it because of a sense of responsibility is too strong?

Or really like Rivaille said, he was a masochist?

No, no. Thank you very much.

"-But I do not mind to punish you again." bad aura, "If no one you forgot to do homework today, right?"

Shucks!

If he know it, so he had to hurry to run away with a beautiful jog.

Do not forget to thank anyone who called him yesterday for successfully making it dead for the second time in bed without doing homework.

"Penalties what else, sir?"

Er.

Anyway _again_ it sometime, huh? Because Armin convinced yet been sentenced for two years through the day happily with gray and white uniforms.

Until the record-breaking act Eren yesterday.

"Maybe ..." Rivaille fingers gently tapped the tip of his chin, "With your fricative play again tonight on my cell phone."

Armin face that had been pale nervous immediately before steaming imaginary smoke all over his face, making his skin burn intact skin color of apples.

He want to camper feels.

Because if a camper is usually up to the mountain.

A mountain is high.

Well, can Armin screaming freely there.

"A-A-A-S-SO-NIGHT CALLER WAS YESTERDAY M-!" manners evaporated somewhere. Armin index already pointed straight nose as he stepped back interlocutor broken.

Rivaille only react with infernal grin, "Do not forget to fully charge your handphone battery today, Arlert. I want a longer game."

.

.

Fix! Armin will plunge from apartment window today.

END

.

.

.


End file.
